Please Send Me Anything but Signals that are Mixed
by ChrystalMart
Summary: Kurt is tired of watching his boyfriend flirt with that over grown lemur with bad hair that calls himself a Warbler and he's finally going to do something about it. Unfortunately for Blaine, it's to flee, not fight.  This was written by me and Cinder1013


**Please Send Me Anything but Signals that are Mixed...**

Kurt sat there across from where Sebastian sat blatantly flirting with Blaine, who was supposed to be **his**boyfriend. Sebastian had been showing up for the past few months and over this time he made multiple inappropriate advances towards Blaine, right in front of Kurt, not even waiting for him to leave - not that he voluntarily does. Lately, he doesn't dare because if he did there would be nothing to top them from acting on the obvious attraction between them.

At first he had thought he was just imagining things, but now he knows he wasn't. There was something defiantly wrong. Before, at least in front of him (and Kurt shudders wondering what he might have missed when he was absent) Blaine had never encouraged Sebastian, but now he did. At first it was just giving Sebastian openings for his blatant innuendo, but now hit was worse as Blaine actively flirted back.

That was it. Kurt always assumed Sebastian was the bad guy, the one who was openly trying to steal his boyfriend and Blaine was the poor oblivious victim, but now it was clear that was no longer the case, if it had ever been. Blaine was the ass who was making it seem as though he no longer cared for Kurt.

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelled, startling both boys who sat across from him.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked sounding a bit too disinterested - and oh my, that was the last straw because if the tone wasn't enough to confirm his suspicions then the shared look of exasperation between the two was.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm not going to do this anymore."

"Do what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I can't keep fighting for something that obviously doesn't exist anymore. I can't keep fighting for you when you were supposed to be mine to begin with. I just wish you would have told me you don't want to be with me anymore. It might have been different in the beginning but,  
>I see it now. It's pretty obvious that you two want each other. So I am going to do us all a favor and bow out now. You win Sebastian. I can't compete with you; it's obvious with these past few months. Good bye Blaine. I…" Kurt stuttered a bit but even with the tears that were threatening to fall, but he was determined to finish and keep a little bit of what was left of his dignity. "I will always love you, but I won't be strung along when you have obviously found yourself in something with Sebastian." Trying not to look like he was running, Kurt hitched his bag up higher on his shoulder and beat a hasty retreat from the coffee house. He thought he heard Blaine call his name, but he couldn't stop or he was going to do something stupid like cry.<p>

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why had he waited this long, watched it go on this long?

Blaine was some kind of sadist to let it happen, but obviously he found Sebastian sexier, more interesting, more alluring.

Kurt found himself perversely hoping that Blaine would get dumped on his ass just as soon as Sebastian got what he wanted.

In the coffee house…

Blaine sat frozen. What had just happened? Kurt left. He said goodbye. He gave up.

Blaine felt empty.

Sebastian smiled. He reached out to take hold of Blaine's hand. He had won, and now he was going to claim his prize. He took Blaine's hand in his and squeezed.

Looking down at their joined hands, Blaine felt wrong. It didn't feel at all like it did when he and Kurt held hands, the boy he loved, the boy he wanted. Sebastian's hands weren't as soft or gentle. He squeezed too hard. Blaine pulled his hand away then looked toward the door. How could he have been so stupid as to let Kurt get away?

Before he realized it, Sebastian's lips were on his and he was being forced into a hard kiss.

Ewww.

Jumping away, Blaine knew what he had to do. "I … I have to go after him."

"Why? He's just being dramatic," Sebastian said, his voice sly and silky. His long fingers clutched at Blaine's arms like talons, trying to draw him back in for more kisses. "You know Kurt. He'll be back."

"No, I do know Kurt. I know him. I love him and he won't be back. It's not his pride, like people think. He's not proud. He's gentle and … and you would never understand!"

Standing, Sebastian backed Blaine up into the wall. "I understand. I understand that you want me. I understand that you're looking for sex, not just love."

"Kurt is sexy!"

"Oh, please."

"No, you don't know. How could you? I used to think that, that he wasn't sexy, but he is. The way he walks, the way he swings his hips, and those jeans."

"Yes, yes, he has a nice ass. The first thing I thought when he walked away from us was, I'd like to tap that, but no one will ever tap that ice princess and you know it. Let's go back to my place and find out what fire Blaine Anderson is hiding under that sweater," Sebastian told him, dragging one long finger down Blaine's chest.

"Cardigan."

"What?"

"It's an Andy South original Kurt bought me for my birthday and it's a cardigan." Blaine shoved Sebastian hard, not even sorry when the other boy fell into some chairs. "I don't want you! I want him! I want Kurt with all his layers and his beauty and his soft skin and the way he blushes when I kiss his neck and giggles when I touch his belly. I want that! I want someone real! You're just a slut!"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine pulled himself together and stormed out in a pike worthy of his boyfriend - or at least the boy he still thought was his boyfriend.

***  
>When Kurt got home, he went straight up to his room. He ignored the fact that Finn was trying to get his attention because he was a mess. Even Finn, as dense as he could be, would notice something was wrong.<p>

He made it to the safety of his room and quickly shut the door. He dropped his bag and jacket on the floor, kicked off his shoes and fell onto his bed. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should hang up his jacket before it wrinkled, but he just couldn't make himself care at the moment.

His heart was broken.

Even though he had technically been the one doing the leaving, he had never wanted this. He meant what he'd said. He loved Blaine, always would, but he couldn't be with someone who was emotionally abandoning him. It may have been subtle at first, but after today there really was no denying how right he had been.

He didn't know how long he'd been laying there. The tears had dried out a while ago and now his eyes were heavy, his head was pounding, face hot and sticky with dried tears. His room had grown dark since the sun had long since set. When his father had knocked on the door earlier, he'd sent the man away. He couldn't remember what excuse he'd made but whatever it had been must have worked since he hadn't been bothered again.

He had just decided to get up and at least wash his face when a guitar rift wafted through through the window. It sounded as though it was coming up through an amp and he could hear mics and voices too. From his front lawn. _No._ He thought, _there is no way_. He walked toward his window, threw open the shade and froze as all the air left his lungs.

There on his lawn with the whole Jazz band and all the boys of New Directions stood with Blaine in the center. They had head mics and stood in a very familiar looking formation. Puck, Artie, Sam, Finn, Mike, and Blaine were all dressed in 90's-esque clothing.

There was a knock at his door and in a state of shock, he turned to open it. Rachel didn't wait for him, bursting into the room. She _tsked_at his appearance. "Go wash your face. We're going downstairs."

"I'm not going anywhere. I plan to stay right here and sulk to my heart's content, perhaps accompanyed by a pint of chocolate ice cream," Kurt told her, his chin lifted so he could look down his nose at her.

"Take it from me, do not give up on the boy you love. Now, wash your face. You don't want anyone to see you like this."

Annoyed, Kurt stomped into his bathroom and washed his face. Then he allowed Rachel to pull him down the stairs and outside where his father and Carole were waiting. As soon as he appeared, the music began.

"Oh my god! There is no way!" Kurt turned on Rachel. "Is he honestly singing N`Sync's 'I Want you Back' ? He does realize I left him because he was falling for someone else? He gets that part, right?"

"Aww. Kurt it is so sweet."

"Rachel. Really?"

The performance was amazing, but it hurt to watch because he knew they were over. Blaine had broken his trust. He might think he wanted Kurt back, but why would he when he could get sexy Sebastian. Kurt was well aware, even if he and Blaine had been intimate together, that he still had all the sexy qualities of a baby penguin. That hadn't changed.

Blaine was spending all of his free time with Sebastian, so isn't that what he really wanted?

Frustrated, he turned to go back inside, but a hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him back around. He looked down only to be looking into those hazel eyes he'd recognize anywhere. He took a step back and looked at Blaine. His heart breaking. Blaine was looking at him like a starving man who was in front of a feast all for him.

It was confusing.

"Why are you even here? I let you go. I gave you my blessing. You can go and be with Sebastian. Please. I need you to leave. I can't be near you. Don't you understand, Blaine, it's killing me to be standing here talking to you. Go, let me heal, please." Kurt was struggling to breath. It was hurting. His whole body hurt. He wanted to run and hide in his room but he also wanted to just step forward and allow Blaine to envelope him in an amazing, safe embrace.

"Kurt, I don't want to be with him. I love you and when you left I couldn't breathe. It was like my heart had left and I was empty. I don't feel anything for Sebastian. The only person i want to be with is standing right in front of me right now. It's you, Kurt. It has, and always will be, you."

"You don't know that. You've only ever been with me. How can you know that. I saw you with him. You ate up that attention."

"I do know that. Yes, the attention was nice, but it was the same feeling I get when someone complements a performance or tells me my hair looks nice. It doesn't mean I want to leave you to be with him. Besides, when we kissed I felt nothing. It wasn't you."

"When you.. oh my god i knew it! How long Blaine? how long have you been kissing him and touching him and whatever else with him. I knew it! I saw it on your face and his smirk when I left. How could you?" Kurt was hyperventilating now.

"No, Kurt its not like that..." Blaine started. Kurt turned to run again, but Blaine stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the most passionate, intense, loving kiss he could possibly give, trying to pour all his emotions into that one kiss because he felt it was his last chance. He finally pulled away when he could no longer go a moment without another breath. Kurt's eyes were closed, his mouth open, lips soft and swollen. "I love you Kurt," Blaine began after catching his breath. "I never cheated. It was after you left. Sebastian pulled me in, surprised me. I never wanted to kiss him and even while his lips touched mine, I couldn't stop thinking that it wasn't you. I **never**kissed him back. I pulled away and told him that I never wanted to see him again. We were supposed to be friends, but since he obviously wasn't interested in my friendship then I'm not interested in him. I love you, Kurt, with my whole heart. I will love you until the day I die. And if you can't forgive me for being a complete and utter jackass who didn't realize that he had been hurting you, I will understand because I certainly don't think I can forgive myself."

Looking into Blaine's eyes, Kurt could see the pain there, pain reflected in his own eyes. Yes, Blaine had encouraged Sebastian because of his own egotistical need for praise, but he hadn't meant for it to go this far, to do this much damage. Kurt new it might take a while and that there was a lot they needed to talk about, but he also knew that he was in love with this oblivious man who was here standing on his doorstep, asking for forgiveness. Kurt couldn't think of anything he wanted more that to take Blaine back. Well, maybe Sebastian's head on a platter, but this was even better.

He leaned in and kissed Blaine hard, trying to show him how much he loved him in that kiss.

When they pulled apart again, breathe erratic, Blaine spoke first. "So does that mean you forgive me?"

"God you can be slow sometimes," Kurt said, "and i am so in love with you."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into another kiss. Things weren't perfect, but they had the time to fix it now.


End file.
